


Because I'm that Good of a Friend

by averyschaefer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyschaefer/pseuds/averyschaefer
Summary: Shaw is tired of seeing Carter mope.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carter tossed to and fro, her solid legs jerking the covers away. She blinked, opening her eyes like a newborn to the world, only with less wonder and more shock. Wiping the stray hairs away from her face, she glanced at her alarm clock. She was aware of how dark it was outside. The trees loomed over her window, the shade of the moon glow cutting through the glass shimmering on her bedroom floor.

3:27 am

She groaned shifting away from the blinking clock. Her head throbbed and muscles ached with exhaustion from another sleepless night. Ever since Cal had died, sleep had been evading her. The quest to find his killer always remained at the forefront of her overactive mind. She was sure it had to be HR. she just had to figure out who, and bring them down. She had to do that much. If not she feared for her sanity.

Her day was eventful as most days are for NYPD. Evasive calls from Finch about another number. Another stake-out or rendezvous with Reese, Fusco or trigger-happy Shaw, resulting in bringing the bad guy down. All in all, pretty productive. Yet, she has permanent frown lines etched in her mocha features; she barely smiles anymore. The one crime she desperately wants to solve she's having the most resistance with. The team starts to notice apparently or else Shaw wouldn't have grabbed her arm leading her down an adjacent street that's lit up markers of sleazy establishments and dive bars.

'Typical Shaw' Carter pegs.

"You're gonna come and grab a drink with me" Shaw's tone it sounds like a demand after Carter wrenched her arm away with an incredulous expression at Shaw. "I'm tired of you…mopping" she cringes like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hey, I don't mope!"

"Yes, you do and you are. Come on I know a place nearby." Shaw raises a defiant eyebrow before resuming their walk leaving Carter to quietly seethe before grumbling and catching up to Shaw. She cuts her eye to Shaw, who has a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

She seriously could use a drink.

The bar is small with a décor that's less than desirable. Its odd color scheme reminds Carter of a hospital oddly. But she doesn't mind; the drinks are dirt cheap, the bartenders more than heavy-handed, and they get hook-ups because of the haughty, and terrifying gaze Shaw keeps shooting at the bartender.

After the first four shots of tequila warm their bellies, they slow to a halt to not die of alcohol poisoning. Their bodies hum from the liquor flowing through their body, bubbling underneath their skins and slightly blurring their rationality. The jukebox at the far end of the bar is playing a slow song, Tear for Fears "Memories Fade" that Shaw thinks should never be played in a bar like this. Damn patrons. It's got Carter all introspective with a faraway look, and Shaw can't help the scowl that grows on her face. Good lord, she's killing her buzz.

"Stop mopping," Shaw says after swallowing a tequila shot the scared bartender puts in front of her. Carter only smiles, the affection not reaching her though at the fumbling man who's placed a new shot in front of her.

Carter shoots her a glare, and Shaw returns gladly which makes Carter acquiesce, shoulders slumping uncharacteristically in defeat.

Shaw's better at it anyways. With her angry eyes and pursed lips. It just suited her.

Carter is used to smiling that big wide smile, her teeth on display, big brown eyes sparkling with her shiny loose hair framing her angular face. That's what Shaw associates to Carter at least, and she misses that. Misses the small sinking sensation in her stomach when it was directed at her.

Great, now she was introspective. It was contagious.

"Sorry, I just got stuff on my mind." Carter sighs, glancing at Shaw who's watching her warily, her eyes narrowing in what looks like confusion or concern, Carter is unsure. "Don't worry, I'm not about to try and have some powwow with you or anything." She shrugs, a small empty smile erupting on Carter's face that leaves her eyes appearing sadder in the faint overhead light. Shaw has to battle the inkling compulsion to reach out and hug the woman because…just no. She doesn't…hug. "I guess I just been in not the best of moods because of it. Ya know?" Carter stares intensely over at Shaw who considers the question only rhetorical but she still nods absently before scowling at the bartender and holding up her two fingers before some more shots are tossed to her to take.

She doesn't know how to console people. That requires things like emotions and feelings, which Shaw sure as hell doesn't understand. She knows fighting, fucking and drinking. More or less in that order. Carter's too much of a friend to fight, and the drinking suggestion seems to be coming up as unsuccessful in helping when those deep, forlorn eyes Carter's making while swiveling the empty shot glass on the wooden countertop.

She's close to asking Carter for a romp in the hay, more elegantly though because Carter deserves that much, just as a friend to offer some kind of pseudo-comfort because she cares. But she knows Carter will probably sputter a response and stumble home. The liquor isn't aiding in her choosing the wisest decision anyways even with that vision that could happen.

She really just wants to see Carter smile brightly again. Even if for a fleeting moment, and that is what helps her make the decision.

"Drink this" Shaw scoots the murky shot closer to her before taking her last one with a cringe and throwing a couple of bills on the counter. The bartender relaxes, smiling in gratitude while going back to his task of wiping off glasses.

"Why? Are we leaving or something?" Carter's brows crease watching Shaw at her side.

"Yeah, you're coming with me." Shaw jumps off the stool holding her hand out for Carter to take.

"Nu-uh no way, not another bar" Carter grumbles dramatically shaking her head. "I'm not in the mood, plus this place is…" she cuts her eyes around the establishments shabby interior searching for a suffice word before settling with "nice". But in the end, she acquiesces and takes the shot, her hand joining Shaw's as she helps her balance not to fall in a drunken stupor off the stool in her heels.

"Nope, not a bar. You're coming home with me."

"What!?" Carter spurts out looking manically at Shaw who only smirks amused at the reaction. "Why the hell am I going to your place when I have a house of my own equip with my own kid." Carter retorts.

'Geez women can be so dramatic' Shaw thinks. "I'm tired of that sad face you have. I just remembered I have a present I want to give you. It's back at my apartment."  
They continue their walk out of the bar into New York's breeze and night lights to a subway.

"Mhmm right, a present," Carter says skeptically but follows Shaw anyways. Her curiosity is getting the best of her and she really wants to know if it's another Glock that Shaw will give her because she definitely won't turn that down. It would help to have more arsenal in her search of Cal's killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total smut chapter because there isn't enough of Carter and Shaw. :)

The door creaks open allowing Shaw and Carter to enter the dark apartment. Shaw is barely able to stop herself from tipping over like a cow with Carter's added body weight on her back when the door swings on its hinges. 

She closes the door after gaining her balance once more. The apartment is dark with only indecipherable furniture silhouettes.

Shaw fumbles to the wall locating the light switch. The light flourishes enough to where they have to squint from the luminosity.

"So-welcome to casa de Shaw" she flails her arms in grandeur highlighting her monotone place. Shaw knows Bear is somewhere with his legs sprawled in a corner dreaming. "Right" Carter circles in her spot examining the apartment. It screams “Shaw” with its absence of anything, only the bare essentials and its dark colors. 

Carter blinks with a heavy sigh. She can already tell she's going to have a nasty hangover. She shouldn't have drunk those last two shots. "It's umm…really you." She shoots Shaw a thumbs up and slowly lowers her hand in awkwardness when Shaw frowns then wanders into a room.

"Oook" Carter sighs to herself while rubbing her temples. "So where's my present anyway?" she shouts but doesn't listen because she's kicking off her traitorous heels pinching her feet. "Lord, I gotta sit down...stupid ass heels." Carter frowns "I don't know why I do this to my poor feet."

"No just come in here. The gifts in my room." Shaw responds before Carter can sit at the kitchen table.

Carter gingerly walks into the room, seeing Shaw leaning on a dresser but smiles when seeing the full-sized bed and flops on it, groaning in pleasure from being off her aching feet. 

Carter sits up on her elbows before slipping into a drunken sleep, her hair untamed around her face. Seeing the woman so open and inhibited makes a deep throb of lust startles Shaw, but her face doesn't show any signs. 

She has a great poker face.

"Well, where's my surprise at?" Carter scans the room as if the present would automatically fall from the sky into her lap.

"I'm the present"

"Girl, stop playing.” Carter chuckles. “What am I going to do with you? Seriously now." Carter stares at Shaw for falsehood, but her stomach is fluttering about every passing moment seeing Shaw slowly begin to smirk. "Are you playing with me? Am I on candid camera?" Carter asks. She feels like she stepped into the twilight zone on an acid trip. And when the hell did Shaw become gay… or bisexual? Well, she does have the whole grrr thing going, Carter supposes.

"I know you're not a rider on the gay train-"

"Right, because hello not gay over here." 

"But" Shaw interrupts, leaving Carter huffing, crossing her arms. "This doesn't have to mean anything life-altering. It doesn't have to shape your sexuality, and you don't have to go out and buy Birkenstocks. The best thing to do is to not psychoanalyze this-"

"Woah!, you're serious about" Carter squeaks as she gestures between them. "This? Why would you want to do it? I mean it just doesn't make any sense. I mean don't get me wrong, you have this whole bad girl thing down that could make one question themselves..."

Shaw smiles in the appraisal.

Carter continues ignoring the arrogant expression on Shaw's face. "But why?"

Carter can begin to see discomfort written in Shaw’s features. "It might sound nuts, but I want to see you smile. I don't do the girl talk thing, but I've noticed you're different" Shaw notices Carter her chin quivers. She slowly walks over and takes up the vacant spot on the bed. Tucking a foot under her knee she twists to face Carter, and gently brushes the thick mane away from her cheekbone, attempting to tuck it behind her ear, but some silken strands tumble forward falling in her eye. Nonetheless, Carter doesn't move. Doesn't even acknowledge the touch. That is reassuring for Shaw. "This is how I can be there for you. This is how I can be attentive, and efficient and understanding because I'm just not hardwired like most people….well I'm always free for shooting people." Carter laughs but Shaw's face, of course, doesn't even hint at teasing.

An overwhelming sense of loss rams into Carter's chest. Even with the copious amounts of liquor making her drunk, she's still uncomfortable appearing weak, especially with Shaw, but still, she's successful with not crying if the itching behind her eyes is a good signal of a sudden impulsion.

Just thinking of Cal makes something deep in her hurt and opens a wound more. He really grew on her. He was a good man taken too quickly.

Her breath hitches when the soft touch of lips brush against her neck, the heat of breath tickling her sensitive skin, and Carter can't stop herself from sighing and granting more access for the lingering kisses. Shaw's hands are deliberate as she trails slow kisses along her jawline, shoulders, neck, any piece of skin that's within reach of her mouth while peeling her jacket off and throwing it on the floor.

Shock looms through her at how reassuring the languid movements Shaw's body's doing. It makes it easier to forget reality, to sit in this drunken bubble, and rationalize the licentious thoughts that are inspiring her compliance. A breathy "Shaw" leaves her lips, but she doesn't know if it's encouragement. Her brain stops when a tongue circles her pulse point, and a steady hand digs into her hair stilling her movement. It makes her toes curl, and a groan tumbles from her lips. 

She always had a thing for hair pulling.

Carter’s limbs begin to act on instinct. While her eyes clench in pleasure her hands are running along Shaw's black shirt hem, smooth tight skin brushing along her cool fingertips. Though a hand runs underneath her blouse possessively, as Shaw's lips fall on hers with no hesitation. It's hungry and deep, and insistent to even make her forget this is Shaw she's desiring. Plus the hazy cloud over her mind makes it easier to dull the ache of loss in unbridled lust.

A hand hooks in between her scalp and ponytail holder, loosening the ponytail to nonexistent, to where Carter sneaks fingers into her hair, gripping by the roots. Her eyebrows furrow deep when blunt fingernails dig into her back before clumsily tugging at the material, Shaw takes the hint and with help takes her shirt off, only a well-fitted bra keeping her chests modesty.

Carter's eyes are dark as she openly runs her eyes over the exposed skin. Shaw smiles nearly sadistically before ripping Carter's expensive-looking blouse open without care, her lust driving her actions. Carter gasps in shock, but Shaw's lips and tongue are colliding with hers, taking whatever it wants.

Their skin glows under the room's light marking the lines of hot kisses and eager tongues over necks and chests. After some awkward but determined moves their both nude, bodies shimmied up to the headboard. Shaw's pale body towers over Carter's deep brown skin.

The difference is beautiful to Shaw and it reminds her of dark chocolate. Carter's skin is sweet, and heady in her mouth. She breathes the scent in, while one hand hooks underneath Carter's thigh hoisting the leg up before repeating the action with the other leg. The long limbs rest along her chest, ankles, and feet aside her head, calves smashing into her breasts.

Carter gasps, and Shaw internally smiles. She presumes it's because of the feeling of being so open and exposed. She's not the type of woman to coddle someone in bed either way. But she will admit the pleasant surprise of learning that Carter is flexible. The position leaves her on her knees, her hair loose and falling over her face and Carter's body.

"Sssh" Shaw purrs her pink lips and dark eyes piercing Carter's crumbling expression, and glazed black eyes. "I'll make it better," she promised before turning her head and kissing along knobbed ankles and lean legs. She could feel her wetness trailing along the inside of her thighs and doesn't even need to look when the smell of Carter's arousal reaches her nose like an intoxicating aphrodisiac.

Shaw shivers, her nerve endings tingling as she situates her sex over Carter's. Her brown eyes bore into Carter's seeing the intense reaction when the first sensation of heat and wetness wrap around their mounds. The feeling was perfection to where her hand unconsciously clenched around a leg and the other held a full breast under her damp palms.

"Fuck, that feel's good" Carter's whimpers, her palms hold Shaw's thighs resting against her ass securely, her fingernails biting at pale skin leaving red marks. She groans when she felt her nipple twist, but becomes sidetracked when Shaw begins to move slowly.

The friction makes their wet swollen lips part and kiss each other, their sensitive nubs swiping like waves on rocks. The pace creates a deep yearning in her, lulls her further into the insatiable thirst her body felt. She wants, needs Shaw to own her; to transport her further from her cruel reality and responsibilities if only for a short while.

Her muscles ache but she refuses to lower her legs as Shaw movements become more insistent, more precise. Carter knows she shouldn't be the least bit surprised at how good Shaw is at this but she is. Shaw has damn near the same intensity in her eyes as she does when shes shooting people and to be on the receiving end of that that laser focus makes her breath catch.

At the sound, Shaw tips further into her; close enough for her hand to reach into a thick mane of long dark hair, keeping her head tucked at a somewhat odd angle, but Shaw doesn't seem to mind one bit. It seems she thrives off the hurried touches and rough grabbing.

They moan and growl while their bodies naturally sought out more pleasure. Sweat dampens their flush skin, smearing over their body. Tightness knots in Carter's stomach when Shaw nudges her thumb between her gaping thighs. The thumb pad rests on both their clit with how tight their bodies fold into each other with every grinding motion.

A string of curse words drowns in the air.

Grind

Grind

Grind

The sensation's overbearing, slithering around their walls, making their movements become more erratic, more primal.

Suddenly, Carter groans from somewhere deep inside, her body went rigid and shuddering as she proceeds to have the most intense orgasm shes ever had in her life. She's never been one to keep her eyes open but probably from the sheer force of god, Carter eyes never waver from Shaw's stare and see her own release building. She watches her bite her lip, hears a tiny whine slip from her mouth like it physically hurt. before a growl leaves her lips and she whimpered into her climax.

Coming down from both their high, Shaw released Carter's legs, to which she moaned in appreciation, before the trigger happy woman settled over her body, slowly licking her salty chest and neck like a cat drinks milk. A sticky thumb ran along her neck, close enough that Carter can smell their combined arousal on the digit.

The finger catches underneath her jaw before Shaw's lips pressed into her own. Their relaxed breaths tell of how peaceful the moment is. Shaw pulls away and flops beside her, the corners of her mouth tugging into a half-smile, half grimace as Carter tucks her hair behind her ear that laid on her chest.

"Well...shit, that was unexpected" Carter swallows, highly satisfied.

"You don't hear me complaining" Carter can hear the smile in Shaw's words. 

At that Carter flicks Shaw's right nipple, who barely registers the assault, which takes all the fun out of it. Carter raises her head enough to watch see Shaw, to kiss chin and cheek in a moment of tenderness. 

"Stay," Shaw says.

And that's when it happens, like the birth of something beautiful and pure, Carter smiles. Big and wide and full, her eyes glowing at Shaw who can't help but genuinely smile back at the woman.


End file.
